Auri-El
Auri-El, znany również jako Król Aldmerów, Smok CzasuRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor – aedroth, meretyczny bóg czasu oraz wielki król Merów, za którym dawniej poszli na wojnę z ludźmi i ich bogami, przewodzonymi przez demona, LorkhanaMonomit. Kojarzony również ze słońcem i światłem, choć nie była to jego główna domenaDialog z Rycerzem-Paladynem Geleborem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Czczony powszechnie przez mery, najczęściej stawiany na pierwszym miejscu jako najważniejszy z panteonu, choć czasem wiara w niego jest przyćmiewana wiarą w Trinimaca, jego czempiona. Będąc pierworodnym Anui-Ela jest zwany jego duszą, który z kolei był duszą Anu, Wszystkiego. Ludzie pierwotnie czczcili jego odpowiednika, Alduina, do dziś utrzymujacego się w religii nordów. W Cesarstwie uchodzi błędnie za elficką wersję Akatosha, tak że dziś nawet elfy zwykły tak go nazywaćDychotomia Alduina i Akatosha – Alexandre Simon, Najwyższy Kapłan Świątyni Akatosha w Wayrest. U ludzi częstym jest utożsamiać boga czasu z formą smoka, których jest ojcemRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, jednak u elfów przybierał on najczęściej formę im samym podobnąThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: DawnguardThe Elder Scrolls Online, często przedstawiany z towarzyszącym mu wielkim orłem. Bardzo rzadkim jest znaleźć kapliczki poświęcone Auri-Elowi, które przedstawiają smokaThe Elder Scrolls Online, zamiast typowej wirującej tarczy słonecznejThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Historia Narodziny i udział w stworzeniu Powstał jako pierwszy pierwotny duchSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki spośród kawałków wyciętych z Anui-Ela przez Sithisa, będąc jedną z nowych nieznanych sił, sączących się przez Aurbis, czasem. Był on potężny i dumny, nawet dochodząc niebezpiecznie blisko próżności, która to przyczyniła się do jego jedynego z błędów. Sithis zauważył bowiem, że duchy które stworzył rozszarpując Anui-Ela, nie umierają jak wszystkie rzeczy powinny, więc posłał ku nim do kosmosu swego syna, Lorkhana, by ten zmienił ten stan rzeczy. Lorkhan zyskał zaufanie duchów, obiecując im stworzenie świata, w którym mogli być oni stwórcami nowych idei. Wizja Mundus wymagała od duchów tylko oddania małej części siebie na potrzeby stworzenia tej utopii. Wiele duchów z miejsca odrzuciła pomysł okaleczania samych siebie za absurd, duchy te, dziś zwane daedrami, zachowały przez to swą pierwotną potęgę. Auri-El mimo oporów, był oczarowany Lorkhanem, gdy ten uderzył w jego pychę i zagwarantował mu tytuł Króla tego nowego świata, przystał więc na ten pomysł. thumb|300px|Planetarium z Summerset z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends W momencie stworzenia duchy poczuły jednak, że z częścią mocy tracą coś więcej, coś co ich przerażało. Magnus, architekt tego świata, spostrzegł zagrożenie i uciekł ku Aetheriusowi nim to utracił, za nim poleciały miliony innych, zwane dziś magna geTestimonials on Baar Dau –''' Minerva Calo, Associate Chronicler, wybiły one dziury w firmamencie, słońce36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 33 – Vivek i gwiazdy wpuszczając światło-magię do AurbisExegesis of Merid-Nunda – 'Phrastus of Elinhir. Te duchy, które zostały włączając Auri-Ela, zauważyły iż stały się śmiertelne, potężniejsze, później zwane aedrami, wciąż mogły trwać wiecznie, o ile nie zostały zabite, lecz pomniejsze, ehlnofey, nie utrzymałyby swej formy, ewentualnie ginąc od starości. Mundus, okazał się pułapką Lorkhana, gnijącym Domem Sithisa w Otchłani wieczności. Wojna Aedr Auri-El w tym czasie zaczął służyć ludowi Dawnych Ehlnofey, przodkom merówAnuada dla dzieci, za króla, który poprowadził ich przeciwko zdradzieckiemu Lorkhanowi. Owe, powoli zmieniające się, duchy zachowały swe mistyczne zwyczaje i pamięć kim sąAnuada dla dzieci. Lorkhan znalazł niektóre z aedr, którym nie przeszkadzała śmiertelność i uparcie się bronił przed atakami Auri-Ela i sprzymierzonych z nim aedr. Z Auri-Elem stanęli jego małżonka, Mara, jego wojowniczy czempion, Trinimac, jego skryba, Xarxes, a także Jephre, Syrabane i PhynasterRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat. Wojna przeciągała się, a Dawni Ehlnofey z Aldmeris postępowali w swym oblężeniu Wędrownych na Altmorze i choć zostali w końcu odparci, Trinimac pobił i uwięził Lorkhana. Ku sądowi nad Lorkhanem zbudowano Adamantową WieżęCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości. Gdy zebrali się elficcy bogowie ozpoczął się Zjazd, , uznał on Lorkhana winnym oszustwa i kradzieży mocy pierwotnych duchów. Trinimac miał dokonać na Lorkhanie egzekucji, wyrwał w tym celu demonowi jego serce, lecz gdy próbował zakończyć jego żywot, serce wyśmiało wojownika, chełpiąc się że będąc związanym z Mundus, Lorkhan jest w nim nieśmiertelny. Aedra zdecydowali się więc zesłać stwórcę do świata śmiertelnego, tułającego się niczym duch bez ciała. Auri-El nadział pozbawione ducha serce na grot swej strzały, strzelając ze swego łuku w dal poza horyzontem i wszelkim lądem. Następnie Auri-El i inni bogowie opuścili Mundus i wznieśli się ku Aetheriusowi, ustanawiając siły, które miały pozwolić temu światu trwać tak długo jak tylko mógł z dala od Sithisa. Stworzenie Akatosha Ayleidzi w swej herezji elfickiej religii, czcili zarówno słuszne Aedra jak powinni, oraz groźne daedra, co zmusiło Auri-Ela, by ukarał dzikie elfy. Ludzcy niewolnicy już dawno przejęli religię swych władców, a jedna z niewolnic o imieniu Alessia, modliła się do niego szczególnie bojaźliwie, Auri-El objawił się jej więc i zawiązał z nią pakt, dając jej swą smoczą krew by krążyła w żyłach jej i jej potomków, dając jej siłę do przeprowadzenia buntu niewolnikówAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhona. W 1E 242 wybuchł bunt i zakończył się zwycięstwem niewolników, oddając Cyrodiil w ręce Alessi. Alessia w ramach kompromisu między przywiązanych do elfickiego panteonu nede i sceptycznym wobec niego sprzymierzonych nordów, wyprowadziła elegancką syntezę obu religiiShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. W tej nowej religii Ośmiu Bóstw, Auri-elRemanada był przedstawiany w formie niejako splecionej z norskim bogiemShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej Alduinem, który nadał mu smoczy aspekt. Wczesnie w III w. 1EOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna, imga o imieniu Marukh założył swą religijną organizację zwaną Marukhacką Selektywą, gdy doznał wizji bogini AlessiOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV, objął on wówczas rzeczywistą władzę nad Cesarstwem Alezjańskim, umniejszając rolę cesarza. W swojej nienawiści do elfów wypowiedział im świętą wojnę. Usunął z panteonu wszelkie elfickie naleciałościOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna, jednak to jeden z jego następców w XII wieku, arcyprałat Fervidius TharnHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix, z pomocą wywołanego wyłomu smoka pociął Auri-Ela na kawałki, i poskładał go z jego skrawków tworząc czysto ludzkiego sztucznego boga AkatoshaVindication for the Dragon Break – Fervidius Tharn, Arch-Prelate of the Maruhkati SelectiveThe Exclusionary Mandates, istotę której wiara przyćmiła wiarę w Auri-Ela, ostateczne zwycięstwo nad elfamiThe Illusion of DeathThe Library of Dusk: Rare Books. Kult Altmerowie i bosmerowie Większość klanów altmerów i bosmerów twierdzi, że pochodzi w prostej linii od Auri-Ela. Bazując na meretycznej tradycji, podług której aedra są mistycznymi przodkami elfów, nie będąc bezpośrednio przodkami w sensie genealogicznym tylko w sensie autorytetu, za którego ideologią podążają od wiekówAedry i daedry. Auri-El zasłużył sobie na tą wdzięczność u elfów, po tym jak pomścił oderwanie przodków aldmerów od duchowego świata i pokierował ich, w mitycznych czasach, przeciwko chmarom mutantów Lorkhana, pokonując wrogą armię i zakładając pierwsze królestwa aldmerów: Stare Ehlnofey i Altmorę. Potem udał się do razem z innymi aedrami udał się do Aetheriusa, pozostawiając swe nauki elfom, by ci zdołali przetrwać w tym przeklętym świecie, utrzymując się jak najbliżej idei swych pierwotnych formAnuada dla dzieci. Khajiitowie U khajiitów, Auri-El zwany jest Alkoshem, Smoczym Królem Kotów, czy też Zwykłym Dużym Kotem. Pochodzi on z elfickiego dziedzictwa ludu Elsweyr, w dawnych czasach powstrzymał napaść Pelinala Białorękiego, który zyszcząc wszystkim elfom śmierci, niemal doprowadził koci lud do wymarcia . Falmerowie Szczególną czcią obdarzali Auri-Ela falmerowie, którzy uznawali to za cel w życiu stać się jednią z tym bogiemDotykając Nieba – Parmion Saldor. Zbudowali dla niego wspaniałą świątynie w górach Druadach, wspanialsza niż te które stawiali innym bogom. Prowadziła do niej długa trasa pielgrzymkowa, z licznymi kapliczkami jako przystankami po drodze. Pielgrzymi mieli się na tej trasie zmierzyć nie tylko z siłami przyrody, ale też i z testem swej wiary. W każdej z kaplic mieli otrzymać nauki i mantrę od ichniejszych kapłanów, a także zaczerpnąć wodę z każdej z kaplic i z coraz cięższym ciężarem wspinać się ku sanktuarium, gdzie woda miała zostać rytualnie wylana. Wielu nie udawała się ta sztuka, a powrót do swoich wiązał się częściej z losem gorszym niż gdyby zginęli na ścieżce do boga. Byli pogardzani przez całe społeczeństwo i zepchnięci w cień, resztą swych dni żyjąc we wstydzie i żalu. Ci którym udało się dotrzeć do sanktuarium w górach często tracili część siebie po drodze, czasem popadając w szaleństwo. Jednak wszyscy, którzy przetrwali wędrówkę, czuli ulgę i zadowolenie gdy stając u kresu swej podróży doznali jedności ze światłem Auri-Ela. Ayleidzi Mało znana jest religia ayleidów, poza tym iż czcili zarówno elfickie aedra jak i niektóre daedra. Ceniąc sobie światło cenili sobie kontakty z daedrycznym księciem energii, MeridiąThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Prawdopodobnym jest więc, że podobną czcią obdarzali Auri-Ela, łączonego ze słońcem i światłem, którego posągi można znaleźć jeszcze dziś na terenie całego Cyrodiil, pośród niszczejących ruin dzikich elfów. Zaszczepili również swą wiarę pośród zniewolonych przez siebie Ludzi, dla których również Auri-El również stał się głównym bóstwemShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Ewentualnie uznał Ludzi za godniejszych jego łask i nadał przewodzącej buntowi przeciw ayleidom, niewolnicy Alessi, cześć swej krwi, a wraz z nią siłę by pokonać elfyAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhona. Ewentualnie posmakował jednak wdzięczności tego ludu, gdy został okaleczony przez alezjańskich kapłanów, tworzących z niego swego, pozbawionego elfickiej skazy, boga, AkatoshaVindication for the Dragon Break – Fervidius Tharn, Arch-Prelate of the Maruhkati SelectiveThe Exclusionary Mandates. Galeria Posąg_Auri-Ela_(Online).png|Posąg Auri-Ela z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kapliczka Auri-Ela (Skyrim).png|Kapliczka Auri-Ela z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard Kapliczka Auri-Ela (Online).png|Kapliczka Auri-Ela z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Ciekawostki *Imię „Auri-El” jest połączeniem słów „auri” (łac. ''złota – D. złoto), oraz „el” (heb. bóg), dziwnie brzmiący zbitek „złota bóg”, wynika najprawdopodobniej z przyczyn estetycznych. Usuwając dywiz otrzymuje się „Auriel” w którym to słowo powstałe z przedrostka „auri-” (łac. złoty; uchowaty) daje epitet „złoty bóg”. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Auri-El en:Auri-El it:Auri-El nl:Auri-El Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Panteon Altmerów Kategoria:Panteon Bosmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów